Solo me importa que llegue el momento
by mIlcA CaLl
Summary: Song Shot- Ganador del concurso "Notas de Amor"/ A veces lo unico que queda por hacer, es robarle la novia en el altar a un niño rico. - Yo me opongo.– Y si se preguntan, mi razón más valida es que yo amo a esta mujer, y ella me a ama a mi.


**Esta historia, salio después de muchos trasnoches... y de las fuerzas que siempre me daban mis amigas, en especial Luupis... Gracias nena...**

_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, nosotras solo jugamos con ellos... pero que mas daríamos "jugar con ellos" de verdad..._

**No autorizo la copia total o parcial, esta historia esta registrada para mayor seguridad.**

_y no, no pienso nunca en la vida ¡AUTO-PLAGIARME..!_

**Este Fic contiene sexo explícito y lenguaje para adultos. Si no te gusta, simplemente no leas...**

* * *

><p><strong>Canción escogida: <strong>Solo me importa, de Los Chulos. (.com/watch?v=Qn5rWRpNbWQ)

**Autora: **Milca Call / Milca_coy

**Pareja Central: **Edward & Bella.

**Raiting: **M, por lemmon explícito.

**Nota: **Los trozos en cursiva es un relato alterno con el relato central. Por lo que deben ser presentados en esa forma (normal/cursiva)

* * *

><p><strong>Solo me importa darte mi amor.<strong>

Las llaves del auto cayeron de sus dedos sudorosos e inestables. Detuvo sus movimientos y respiró hondo. Pasó una mano temblorosa por su cabello y volvió a fijar su vista al frente.

_Ambos parados en medio de la solitaria escalera de escape del edificio se miraron a los ojos. Las gotas de sus ropas mojadas generaban ese ¡clap-clap! al chocar con el linóleo del suelo._

Estaba terriblemente nervioso. No solo por él, si no por lo que haría dentro de media hora. Sacudió su cabeza y con eso trato de echar por tierra los fantasmas que trataban de limitarlo. No había nada más, él no quería nada más.

– _Esto ya no puede ser –habló, tiritando de frío. Sus ojos dejaban entrever como sus sentimientos se arremolinaban a la superficie, y como lograban traspasar las barreras de su propia anatomía para anclarse en los ojos del hombre que tenía en frente._

– _No… no me lo digas. Por favor, no digas que esto ya terminó…_

Se montó en ese trasto que consiguió con uno de los chicos del trabajo, solo un montón de chatarra recolectada de otros vehículos para armar esa cosa que lograba moverse. Empeñó todo un mes de sueldo y el cambio de turno de media mañana en el aseo de los sanitarios del enorme edificio corporativo de _Black&Swan Corporation. _

Le dio contacto al motor del volkswagen rabbit y tomó la pista para entrar a la calle principal.

_La muchacha no soportó ver esos ojos sufriendo. Se tiró a aquellos brazos que siempre supieron esperarla dispuestos a soportar su peso. Su nombre, su apellido, su estatus… soportar incluso que su vida no fuera completamente de él._

_Su cabeza reposó sobre el hombro de su amante. No le gustaba esa palabra, le parecía tan vulgar para lo que él representaba, pero a ojos del mundo no había otro epíteto para lo que ellos eran, para el rol que ella se empeñó en que él desempeñara._

Repasó en su mente cada una de las veces que se imagino enfrentando a todo y todos por ellos. La primera vez que tuvo el impulso de gritar y llevársela lejos, fue precisamente la primera vez que se dijeron que se amaban. Ella estaba del brazo de su novio, que haciendo gala de su condición de riquillo inconciente se mantuvo ebrio durante la velada, insistía en apretujarla a su lado y dejar que sus amigos, otros tontos hijos de papi ebrios al igual que él, recorrieran con sus lascivas y sucias miradas el cuerpo frágil de la mujer mas bella del lugar, su Isabella.

_Se prometió que no dejaría que su cuerpo tomara el control. Pero no pudo hacer nada cuando el característico aroma de Edward se coló por su nariz, con ese regusto almizclado y forestal. El lugar estaba saturado de su olor y ella no pudo más._

_Su lengua se deslizó por su cuello húmedo por la lluvia. Recogió con sus labios las gotas que resbalaban por su piel y bebió de él. Llegó a su oído y exhaló su aliento tibio, logrando que el cuerpo grande y macizo de su chico temblara. Esbozó una sonrisa, porque aun le parecía increíble que una menuda chica como ella hiciera temblar a un hombre._

Recordó la primera vez que se amaron como dos locos en medio de la nada dentro del coche de Bella. No sabía que él sería su primer hombre, y que ella sería la primera y última para el también. Estuvieron unidos hasta que amaneció, aprovechó para memorizar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, grabó cada detalle en su memoria, aprendió su nombre sin palabras, degustó su sabor y se volvió un experto en su aroma.

No sabía que acercarse a darle su pañuelo desgastado a una chica que lloraba escondida en la bodega de mantenimiento, sería la forma de encontrar el amor. Sus ojos verdes, que llamaban la atención pero que para el eran tan normales, encontraron esos orbes chocolatozos y la tierra tembló bajo sus pies. No había más que hacer con ellos, aunque se repitió hasta el hartazgo que eran diametralmente opuestos, de alguna forma siempre terminaban orbitando el uno alrededor del otro.

_No podía esperar a ser delicados, a que él la amara con la devoción que siempre lo hacía. Se alejó del cuerpo tembloroso y recorrió a su hombre con la mirada. Desató el nudo de su chubasquero y lo tiro al suelo. Siguió con su impecable chaleco de cachemira color negro; la blanca he inmaculada blusa D su falda de tubo color gris humo fue la siguiente. Las prendas se convirtieron un pequeño bulto que descansaba a un costado de sus cuerpos, entre el pasillo y el primer escalón de descenso. _

_Se acercó a Edward y comenzó con la misma labor, deshojando su cuerpo hermoso y tibio de las capas de ropa que limitaban su cercanía. Lo dejó solo con su ropa interior y lo llevó de una mano hasta el descansillo entre las escaleras. No tuvo que decir mucho, el sabía también como ella que lo necesitaba en un lugar en específico en ese momento._

A medida que se acercaba al lugar, su corazón latía con más fuerza. Era como si ese órgano musculoso supiera que tan cerca se encontraba su chica. Las avenidas más glamorosas de la ciudad comenzaron a rodearlo. Las calles por las que nunca pudo caminar de la mano de su chica. Lo más cercano a eso fue la ocasión que Jacob Black, el novio de Isabella, con un manotazo en la espalda le ordenó que acompañara a su "nena" a buscar cosas de chicas en las tiendas. Pero a pesar de ir como un perro faldero tras ella, se conformó con pasar todo un día a su lado, regalándose sonrisas tímidas de forma oculta, miradas secretas cargadas de significados íntimos.

Nunca se avergonzó de la condición social de la que provenía. Era un chico humilde que trabajaba para pagar sus estudios. Con un padre lisiado en casa, un hermano mayor que luchaba por el país en una guerra que el no pidió; una hermana menor que se esforzaba todos los días en una escuela pública y una madre que tenía que dividirse entre atender a su marido y trabajar para gente arrogante como lo hacía él.

Pero su Isabella era diferente. Era completamente diferente. Cuando el pensó en hacerle una vaga mención de su condición, las palabras de la chica fueron claras… "Solo me importa que tu vida cambió, cuando supiste que en tu vida ahora estaba yo…" Y el no tuvo palabras para agregar algo más.

_Edward la levantó hasta que ella fue capaz de enroscar sus piernas a su cintura._

– _La pared va a estar fría cariño –le dijo antes de anclar su cuerpo entre sus caderas y la pared._

_Dejo escapar un pequeño siseo cuando su piel hizo contacto con el concreto helado, pero dejo de importarle cuando con ese movimiento ondulatorio su centro se conectó con el bulto entre los bóxer de Edward. Ahora lo que escapó de sus labios fue un hondo y tembloroso gemido. Arqueó su espalda hasta dejar sus pechos a la altura de la boca de su hombre, que abrió un poco su mandíbula y dejo que gran parte de este entrara en la cavidad húmeda de su boca._

La fila de autos a la orilla de la calle de la catedral "Saint Patrick" parecía un muestrario de coches de lujo, podía ver Mercedes - Benz, Ferrari, Lexus, Bentley, y el famoso Rolls Royce de Charles Swan. Miró por todos lados un lugar donde dejar esa chatarra que conducía, sabía que si osaba estacionarlo al lado de un auto importante, más de algún guardaespaldas se preguntaría que era eso, y porque estaba ahí. Encontró la excusa perfecta, o más bien, el parqueo perfecto justo en el callejón de entrada de los acólitos del párroco de la catedral. Estacionó su trasto y con sigilo se escabulló hasta un rincón en donde podía ver todo, pero nadie lograba verlo a él.

Observó los grandes pilares de la mega estructura, adornados todos con buqués de flores ostentosas y recargadas de colores innecesarios. Metros y metros de gasa serpenteaban por los doseles de las ventanas. Cintas de raso delimitaban las butacas y el pasillo por el que transitarían los novios…

_Isabella estiró una mano y dejó que el calzoncillo de Edward se moviera por sus piernas. El hecho de estar embracilada sobre él, y querer desnudarlo no hacía de eso una tarea fácil. Como pudo, dando manotazos incluso, logró que la prenda cayera al suelo, y él la pateó lejos de sus pies. Su mano se dejó caer sobre el eje duro y erecto. Masajeó con suavidad, dando especial atención a la punta roma que dejaba escapar un poco de humedad. Mientras tanto, Edward levantaba un poco una de sus rodillas para retener a Bella allí y que el pudiera desocupar una de sus manos, la cual fue a dar al centro mismo de su cuerpo, que pedía de su atención hace tanto. Los dedos del chico quedaron empapados, ella sabía que lo único que el debía hacer para tenerla lista y preparada, era estar cerca. Era tan automático, tenerlo cerca la convertía en una pira de llamas inmortales. Nunca era suficiente para tenerlo todo de él._

_Edward descorrió la tela de la tanga blanca de encaje, y sus dedos trabajaron duro en sus pliegues resbaladizos por su excitación. Tomó con dos dedos su clítoris y lo masajeó y lo estiró; le dio golpecitos y dejo que su dedo índice trazara círculos suaves sobre la puntita de ese botón, casi como si susurrara sobre el._

La iglesia estaba rebosante de gente. Por donde mirara, el lujo y la ostentación hacían gala. Grandes hombres de negocios con esposas que podrían ser sus hijas; señoras de sociedad adictas a las cirugías y muchachas y chicos que miraban al resto de los mortales como simples peones en sus jueguecitos de ajedrez. Vio a lo lejos a la familia Swan en pleno; el patriarca dueño de un imperio económico, su esposa, una mujer insulsa y tan vulgar a pesar de los kilátes de oro que llevaba consigo. Más allá, la familia Black, con sus aparatosos modales, dejándose observar y apreciar como pavos reales extendiendo sus plumas de colores. Jacob Black esperaba apostado en el pulpito, mirando con arrogancia incluso al regordete párroco que se desasía en alabanzas y comentarios al heredero de una de las transnacionales más poderosas de América.

En un momento, todo el murmullo de la alta sociedad de Manhattan cesó y una banda de cuerdas comenzó a ejecutar la Marcha Nupcial de Wagner. Todos desde sus lugares, voltearon a observar el enorme pórtico por el que en unos segundos entraría la novia, su Bella.

_Edward sacó sus dedos y ahora dejó que el tibio y húmedo centro de Isabella rodeara su miembro. Ambos sisearon por la sensación de placer que les provocaba siempre esa primera estocada de sus cuerpos. Bella se afirmó de los hombros de Edward, para lograr encontrarlo con sus caderas cada vez que el empujaba contra ella. La fricción de sus cuerpos comenzó de forma suave, disfrutando del roce de sus pieles desnudas, de las explosiones de sus sentidos…_

_Ella bajó de las caderas de Edward, apoyo esta vez su pecho y mejillas en la pared y elevó sus nalgas hasta acercarlas a la entrepierna del chico. Él deslizó la prenda de encaje por sus piernas, quitó el brasier y se posicionó tras ella, con su virilidad en posición horizontal en dirección a su vulva. La posición hizo que enroscara los dedos de los pies, y que sus manos se cerraran en puños y sus uñas se enterraran en sus palmas. _

Una pequeña niña comenzó a deslizarse por el pasillo, dejando caer pequeños pétalos rojos a su paso. La novia entró del brazo de su orgulloso padre, pero no se permitía creer que ese hombre estuviera así por el gran día de su hija, si no porque esa era otra forma más de asegurar la fortuna y posición privilegiada de su empresa fusionada con la de los Black. Las señoras comenzaron a comentar el diseño del lujoso vestido, una prueba más de que nada de lo que había allí era pensado en Isabella, ni escogido por ella. Estaba seguro de que nadie sabía que su flor favorita eran las azaleas blancas; que odiaba las piezas musicales clásicas y obvias en los eventos sociales, y que su sueño era casarse a la orilla del mar, con vestido corto, sin zapatos y sin testigos.

El novio esperaba en el altar y miraba con codicia la chica que venía con el rostro en alto, pero con la mirada perdida. Él lo sabía, sabía que ella no lo amaba, y aun así quiso ser el ser egoísta que era y la obligó a hacerlo contra su voluntad. Se aprovecho de que ella no podía llevarle la contraria a su padre, y que no contaba con nadie que estuviera de su parte en ese mundo de caretas. Jacob Black era un cabrón.

_Los movimientos ondulatorios, cobraron la velocidad adecuada para que ella pudiese llegar el cielo, explotar y ser parte del cosmos. Edward empujó mucho más profundo dentro de Bella, hasta que su propio cuerpo experimentó la descarga de electricidad chocando en su espina dorsal. Su semilla llenó la matriz de la chica en chorros calientes y espesos. Se dejó caer sobre la espalda de Isabella y besó su nuca antes de salir de ella y llevarla consigo hasta un escalón donde tomó asiento y la invitó a que lo montara. _

_Bella suspiró y sus ojos brillantes y enormes miraron con deseo al hombre que tenía a sus pies, literalmente. Mordió sus labios y una pequeña risa de júbilo se arranco de su boca. Abrió ampliamente sus piernas y se sentó a horcajadas sobre Edward que la espera duro y erguido. El pene del chico se enterró en su vagina, llegó tan hondo que lo podía sentir en todas partes. Él con sus manos en sus glúteos comenzó a impulsarla para generar movimiento. Mientras el la movía arriba y abajo, ella torcía sus caderas en círculos sobre él. Sus pechos rebotaban libres, cosa que Edward aprovechó para llevarlos en intervalos regulares y constantes a su boca y lograr que sus pequeños y rosados pezones se pusieran enhiestos al tacto._

Charles entregó la mano de su hija a las ansiosas manos del novio, quien no espero las palabras de su suegro para darse vuelta y apremiar al padre a que comenzara con la ceremonia. Los llorosos espasmos de la madre de Isabella no lograron emocionar a nadie más que a sus lacayas que solo pretendían brillar con la luz de los millones de la mujer de oro.

Las palabras del sacerdote comenzaron a hacer eco en el abovedado recinto.

-Es el deber del esposo proveer todo para su esposa, protegerla del peligro y guardar para ella un afecto inalterable…

Palabras y más palabras. Y los sentidos de Edward estaban más alerta que nunca. El momento indicado se acercaba, de esto pendía su vida entera. La de él y la de Bella.

_- Un poco más… duro –pedía jadeante. Bella se tomó de los brazos de Edward para impulsarse con más fuerza sobre él._

_El hombre dejó de lado los pezones de la chica, y dejó que sus labios salieran al encuentro de la boca de su amante, mientras se esforzaba por enterrarse más profundo y más duro en ella. Los jadeos de ambos llenaban el espacio vació a esa altura de la madrugada, sus grititos hacían eco en las paredes de concreto generando un ingrediente extra a la aventura._

_- Me vengo cariño… me voy… hazlo, hazlo conmigo –le pidió él. Ella se impulsó hasta casi sacar por completo el pene de Edward de su interior, y volver a caer con fuerza sobre el y engullirlo por completo._

_Ambos gritaron. Ambos maldijeron y los dos se encontraron otra vez en el nirvana de su relación._

- En presencia de Dios, queremos unir en matrimonio a Jacob Ephrain Black e Isabella Marie Swan. Si entre los presentes hubiere alguno que se oponga a la unión de esta pareja, se les pide que hable ahora…

Esa era su señal. Su bandera en el camino para impedir que el amor de su vida se fuera con el hombre equivocado.

Salió de su escondite. Las primeras personas que lo vieron no sospecharon de él. A pesar de llevar un traje viejo y anticuado, su elegancia natural hacía que luciera incluso ese horrendo conjunto café. Caminó por el costado izquierdo de la catedral hasta llegar a las primeras bancas. Se paró firme en su lugar, tomó aire y habló fuerte y claro.

- Yo me opongo.

Todos en el lugar dirigieron sus ojos a él. Incluso los ojos añosos y soberbios de Charles le dedicaron un momento de su atención. Por primera vez, desde que entró en la iglesia, Isabella enfocó su mirada en algo. En él. No pudo evitar regalarle una sonrisa de tranquilidad a la chica, sabía que estaría dejando pasar por su mente un millón de cosas que los desalmados aristócratas de esa sociedad clasista quisieran hacer con él.

No se dio el lujo de perder el tiempo. A grandes zancadas llegó hasta el altar y arrebató el brazo de Isabella de las garras de Black. El joven heredero estaba convertido en un cubo de hielo. Nunca pensó que sus planes de someter a la muchachita, futura dueña de Swans Corporation, se verían truncados por un simple conserje del edificio en el que tenía todas sus oficinas.

– Y si se preguntan, mi razón más valida es que yo amo a esta mujer, y ella me ama a mi –se acercó más al párroco y le arrebató las alianzas de la Biblia- Permiso padre, estas me las llevo porque de seguro la difunta Marie Hoostock quería que estos anillos fueran para el matrimonio real de su nieta.

Tomó a Isabella de un brazo, y ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes, se la llevó por el mismo lugar oculto que el entró. Sabía que nadie vendría tras ellos. Charles no se humillaría más mandando a buscar a su hija, si es que a esta altura aún la consideraba parte de su progenie. Bella no paraba de reír mientras corría de la mano del amor de su vida. Nunca pensó que algo así sucedería. Aun se veía parada en medio de ese horrendo lugar poniéndose la soga al cuello con nombre de matrimonio.

Llegaron hasta el carro desastroso que conducía, y la hizo entrar. Arrancó rápidamente y se perdió entre las calles.

– ¿Y ahora donde quieres que vallamos mi amor? –preguntó Edward, con una sonrisa tensa en los labios, producto de la adrenalina que aun circulaba por su torrente sanguíneo.

– ¿Qué te parece si aprovechamos bien esa reserva que hice para mi luna de miel? En las vegas hay iglesias, no quiero que mi abuela piense que nunca voy a utilizar esas alianzas.

_Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente. Dejando que sus pieles se impregnaran del olor del otro. Edward acarició la espalda de Isabella y ella dejó que sus manos se perdieran en el desorden que era el cabello de él._

– _Creo que nunca voy a terminar de agradecerte que me robaras de la iglesia y me convirtieras en novia fugitiva y en tu esposa en una sola semana –su cabeza descansó sobre el hombro de su hombre y dejó un par de besos en ese lugar antes de suspirar satisfecha._

– _Yo no sé como logré llevarte en ese trasto hasta las vegas… pero, aun con todo lo agradecida que estás, no quieres seguir jugando conmigo en este lugar –le devolvió Edward con un puchero en la boca._

– _Cariño, ahora no somos solo nosotros. Si nos llevan a la camisería, Anthony estará una buena temporada sin sus papis. Tú no quieres eso para tu hijo y para tu esposa ¿verdad? _

_Edward resopló, más por costumbre que por otra cosa. El estaba de acuerdo con todo eso, pero aun así quería disfrutar de sus juegos._

– _Está bien. Nuestros encuentros se limitaran solo a nuestro cuarto señora Cullen…_

_Bella se alejó para mirarlo a la cara y darle un beso en los labios._

– _Te amo cariño –le habló y volvió a besarlo, esta vez de forma más apremiante._

– _Recuerda que a mi solo me importa darte mi amor._

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p>Flores?<p>

Tomates?

un R.R?


End file.
